


Feeling Sorry for Molly

by hulklinging



Category: Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Feeling Sorry For Celia AU, Gen, No Evil Parents, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets a pen pal. Everyone protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

LETTER TO A COMPLETE AND UTTER STRANGER.

HELLO.

My name is Molly! I hope you don’t mind that you’re getting a ‘little sister’. If you wanted a little brother instead, sorry! This will be good for you, and maybe stop you from being sexist.

Girls are pretty cool, anyway, and I’m a pretty cool girl!

I’m supposed to write things so that you get to know me, but I mostly want to know all about you! Why did you sign up to be a big sister/brother? Where do you live? How old are you? Do you have any real siblings?

I don’t have any siblings at all. That’s one of the reasons I signed up for this! Also because getting mail is cool and I want to get more mail and I like people! My friends are always teasing me about that, because they’re all ~teenagers~ and too cool for friends and stuff. I hope I don’t get like that when I’m a teenager. I’ve still got ages, though. I’m only twelve, after all!

I live in Los Angeles with my mom and dad! They’re both doctors, which probably means I should be a doctor, but I’d much rather be a fireman or something! I want to be a superhero, really, but if I can’t do that then definitely a fireman. I’d get to be a hero and wear a cool hat!

Oh yeah, I collect hats! I have a bunch of weird ones. Right now I’m wearing a green one with frog eyes! I call him the Frog. My friend Chase got him for me. Chase is older and can drive and stuff, but he’s still pretty cool. Sometimes he drives me to soccer practice or something, although my parents always frown when he does that, probably because Chase is a _hooligan_. They use that word to describe him when I’m in the room, at least.

I should probably stop talking, otherwise I'll never stop! Next time I can tell you about the rest of my friends, because they’re pretty cool. I bet you’re really awesome too, so tell me all about yourself!

-Molly, age 12.

  
_Dear Molly!_

_You’ve sent your first letter! You are now officially a ‘little sister’ in the Siblings Shore to Shore program! Welcome to the family!_

_Your older sibling should respond soon! You are on the very first steps of a journey of friendship and family! Congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_  
 _The Siblings Shore to Shore Initiative._

**MOLLY DEAREST.**

**LOOK OVER HERE, BY THE PLATE OF MASHED POTATOES.**

**YOUR FATHER AND I ARE AT A CONFERENCE ALL WEEKEND. NICO WILL COME OVER ONE DAY, KAROLINA THE OTHER, SO YOU WONT BE ALONE! DONT LET THE STEIN BOY DRIVE YOU ANYWHERE. I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT ANYONE WOULD GIVE THAT BOY A REAL LICENSE. IF YOU NEED A RIDE ANYWHERE, THE MINORUS HAVE KINDLY OFFERED TO DRIVE YOU.**

**DO YOUR HOMEWORK, AND IF YOURE BORED, YOU CAN ALWAYS WORK ON COLOURING THE HUMAN ANATOMY BOOKS YOU GOT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY. THEY ARE FUN AND EDUCATIONAL!**

**YOUR FATHER AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! SEE YOU ON MONDAY.**

**XOXO MOM AND DAD**

**P.S. THE MASHED POTATOES ARE YOUR DINNER.**

  
Mom. I’m twelve. I don’t need a babysitter, especially one who brings her boyfriend over every time and them argues with him about old movies the whole time!!!

Chase is driving me to my SOCCER GAME. You know, the one you said you’d come to? He remembers because he cares about me (and because he got suspended again and has nothing else to do). But still.

Have fun at your conference. I hope you learn about the human body and everything about the human body that’s changed since last conference. Seeing as you’re at another conference anyway, I don’t see any point in doing the colouring book, because by the time I finish things will have just changed again anyway.

I’m going to spend my weekend waiting for my new big sibling to write me back. I’m really excited to start getting to know a complete stranger who lives far away who you don’t know.

Kisses are gross.

Hugs, Molly.

  
_Molly Hayes, we heard that you have signed up for a weird big sibling little sibling program. How could you do that, when Chase works so hard to be practically your big brother?_

_Shaking our heads in disappointment,_  
 _The Sibling Society._

 

_Molly, don’t listen to those family obsessed freaks. We fully support your excellent friendship with Chase, even though it is a bit odd that he has nothing better to do than hang out with a snotty kid like you._

_Best regards,_  
 _The Manager_  
 _Best Friends Club_

  
_Ms. Hayes,_  
 _Chase spent his whole Sunday watching you attempt to kick a ball in the general direction of a net, when he could have spent that time getting a girlfriend or finding out what’s making his van smell like something died._

_Not only are you not a teenager yet and already a disappointment, but you’re dragging proper teens down to your level. This is a cause for concern for us. Please cease communications with your older friends immediately, and go find friends your own age. The preschool down the street from you would be very helpful, I’m sure._

_With growing impatience,_  
 _The Association of Teenagers._

  
**MOLLY!**

**WHY DO YOU HAVE A LETTER FROM A BOY NAMED TOMMY IN NEW YORK?**

**WE WERE ONLY GONE FOR TWO DAYS, HOW DID YOU MEET SOMEONE IN NEW YORK? ESPECIALLY A BOY.**

**IS THIS THE STEIN BOY’S DOING?**

**WE’RE VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU.**

**XOXO MOM AND DAD**


	2. Chapter Two

LETTER TO A STRANGER WHO IS ALSO MY SISTER.

Sup.

I'm Tommy and you asked so many questions that if you weren't a twelve year old I would probably be worried. And I definitely don't mind getting a sister. I have a brother already. He's my twin and his name is Billy. I met him through letters too, actually. I've got a bit of a pattern going, I guess. So that answers one of your thousand questions. Billy, younger twin. I guess technically I have two younger adoptive brothers, but I don't know if they count.

I don't wanna tell you why I signed up. Just think of me as super mysterious. Brothers are supposed to be mysterious.

I live in New York. The city, not some weird suburb in the country or something. So we're about as far away from each other as we can be.

Did you know it would take approximately sixteen and a half days for me to run from here to Los Angeles? If I could maintain running speeds and not slow down.

I like running.

I run a lot. I used to play sports but now I just run. Track, marathons one day soon. I like knowing I can get places on my own steam. Everyone just moves so slow, yaknow?

Why are a bunch of teenagers hanging out with a twelve year old? That sounds kinda creepy. Especially a twelve year old who likes weird hats. Maybe they're hat fetishists.

Am I allowed to say things like that? I'm pretty sure big brothers are supposed to say inappropriate things. I think it's in the job description. I haven't been a big brother very long, so I'm still learning.

I am a teenager, but I'm not a hat fetishist. In case that wasn't clear.

Firemen basically are superheroes, Molly, so that sounds like a sweet goal to me. Not as sweet as being a cop, which is what I'm gonna be, but it's an acceptable career choice. I guess. For my younger sis who I have never met.

I get to carry a gun, though. So I win.

This letter is kinda all over the place but I don't really have practice writing letters, I'm pretty sure when we learnt about them in class I missed it, on account of not being born yet, because letters are an extremely outdated means of communication. The slowest form, even.

Still pretty fun, though.

So aside from being a ball-kicking fire-fighting hat-collecting badass of a baby, what are you like, sister dearest?

Tommy

P.S. Skill testing question how do I piss off my twin in fun and inexpensive ways? I mean, writing letters to strangers is a good start, but I figure a twelve year old might have some good, fresh ideas. Gimme three.

 

* * *

Mom. Dad. Do you even read my letters??? This TOMMY is my new brother, and you are not allowed to know about him. It's against the law. The Molly-wants-her-parents-to-let-her-breathe law. It's a very important law. As doctors I think you should be pro-breathing.

The Stein boy may have told me about the program, but he didn't know that I'd get placed with a boy, so now he's against it too. Wow, you guys actually agree on something. Gross. However, Karolina thinks its a great idea, so there! She met her boyfriend over the internet though so I know you think she's a bad influence now... Which isn't really fair, seeing as it was YOU who decided to be friends with the Deans and the Steins and expose me to all these 'crazy teens' or whatever.

Also remember that my soccer finals are coming up in two months. I know adults like to think way ahead so they don't have to focus on all of the responsibilities they have all the time, so I'm telling you now. If you can't wait that long to see your only child kick serious BUTT at a sport she's amazing at, I play every Sunday. Just like I did last year. And the year before.

Hugs, Molly.

P.S. You've been hiding things in the same place since I was like six. I'm pretty sure our next door neighbors know you keep the tooth fairy change and LETTERS FROM NEW BROTHERS IN NEW YORK in the cuboard behind the wine.

P.P.S. Chase is giving me a ride to school today because he's awesome and because I think he's using me as his community service.

M

 

* * *

HEYA MOLLSTER!

good luck at school today. heres a chocolate bar i found at this sketchy convenience store. it has an animal on it and its in german or arabic or something. its your reward for your super sick goal on sunday!!!

sorry about your rents being... like they always are

also tell your new bro that your best friend is six feet tall and have a criminal record and if hes weird ill drive all the way to new york to kick his ass

talkbacklater

chase the walking bad influence

 

* * *

_Hayes, #14_

_Your #1 fan is right! That GOOOOOAL was astounding! Phenomenal! Definitely one of your best this season._

_Don't get too cocky, though. You could have capitalized on at least two more plays, and playoff season is coming. So put on your boots and get on the pitch. Practice your left shot, it's a little weak. And work on your trapping!_

_See you on the pitch!_

_The league of soccer enthusiasts who could be fantastic if we actually practiced._

* * *

CHASE.

Please don't beat up my new brother. Why are boys so violent? It's stupid. Save your fighting for like supervillains and mean science teachers who don't take late homework.

...do I have permission to fight my science teacher who doesn't take late homework.

Homework is stupid.

Know what else is stupid? This letter. That I have to take home. To my PARENTS. They'll be maaaad, Chase. They'll wanna, like, talk about it. With like grownup voices. Grownup voices give me hives. That's why you're never allowed to grow up!

This chocolate bar tastes like sad giraffes. Thank you for continuing to enrich our friendship. With sad giraffe chocolate.

Molly.

**\----Attached: one letter that I don't want my parents to see.**

 

> Dear Mr. and & Mrs. Hayes,
> 
> Your daughter is in my Science class, A block. Unfortunately, she had not handed in a single piece of homework on time this semester. Right now, she is failing my class. Science 8 is important for laying the foundations of understanding the world around us, and I'm sure as doctors you understand how vital it is for that understanding to begin early. Molly seems determined to fail this class, and continues to disregard any help I try to offer her. I have no choice but to reach out to you both, in hope that you can help her improve her performance.
> 
> Please call the office soon, and we can set up an appointment for us all to sit down and talk about possible study strategies for Molly.
> 
> Best wishes,
> 
> Mr. Pym

P.S. Teachers suck. School sucks. Parents suck. This chocolate is like the best thing in my life right now and it's not even good.

P.P.S. And you. And Tommy. And Karolina and Nico even though they've abandoned us for boyfriends. Gross.

P.P.P.S. And soccer. I love soccer. I'm good at soccer. If it were a class I'd be getting an A.

 M

 

* * *

**MOLLY.**

**YOUR SCHOOL CALLED US.**

**FAILING SCIENCE?**

**YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOUNG LADY.**

**NO MORE FOOLING AROUND. GOOD STUDY HABITS ARE IMPORTANT AND THEY MUST BECOME SECOND NATURE TO YOU EARLY, OTHERWISE YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE MEDICAL SCHOOL.**

**ALSO AS AN UNDERAGED MINOR YOU SHOULD NOT BE LOOKING FOR THINGS IN THE WINE CABINET.**

**WE WILL NOT TOLERATE DRINKING OR FAILING FROM YOU, MOLLY.**

**DINNER IS IN THE FREEZER. IT'S PIZZA. WE WILL BE OUT LATE TONIGHT. PLEASE DO NOT BURN DOWN THE HOUSE.**

**XOXO MOM AND DAD**

 

* * *

LETTER TO MY AWESOME STRANGER OF A BROTHER.

Congratulations you are my new favorite person. Why, Molly, you are covered in friends and admirers! Why is your favorite person some weird running dude you’ve never met!

Because my parents are my new least favorite and you are their new least favorite.

Hi Tommy! It’s nice to know your name. Also you have a lot of brothers. What is with that. It’s cool that I’m your first sister, though. Super cool. Like, liquid nitrogen cool. Also, bro, your cool sister is failing science. Which is why I said liquid nitrogen. Because I’m reading about that right now.

Ugh. Unless science is blowing up, it’s so boring. I want fire. But I can’t have a fire, because the last time I had a lighter my mom found it and she cried for half an hour because ‘smoking kills’. Doctors suck. ):B

(see those ears on that happy face? that’s there because my hat today has LITTLE BEAR EARS. It’s awesome. Karolina knit it for me. Karolina is really tall and really pretty and really vegan so everything she eats is weird and this is probably vegan knitting but it’s cute vegan knitting and that’s what matters!)

I think running is a good hobby to have when you’re a cop. Now, when people try to have a crosscountry crime spree, you will catch them. Even if they go all the way to LA. That’s dedication, Cop Tommy. I’m super duper impressed. You’re an honour to your country. Have two guns. Have five.

Actually, you can only have five guns if you help me light my science textbook on fire. It’s not illegal, I promise. It’s probably just another service to this country.

Can’t I just punch science? Take that! These are my metacarpophalangeal and interphalangeal bones! In your face!

I think ball-kicking fire-fighting hat-collecting science-punching badass pretty much sums me up! Also there is so much ‘adult relationship drama’ going on with my older friends and it’s so stupid. Why do people suck at people so bad? Especially as soon as kissing involved? Kissing is probably some kind of drug. I bet it doesn’t say it in this science book. I just discovered something. I can retire.

-Molly, age 92 and still not done her science homework.

P.S. I’m so sorry so much of this is about science. I had to hide this letter in my science book and secretly pass it off to Gert at school so that she could send it to you. She thinks it’s good for me to rebel against my parents because ‘our parents are part of the bourgeois 1%’ or something. I think she just felt cool sneaking letters around like we’re in the secret service. I know this will get to you though because Gert is like the smartest person I know and also she has purple hair so she knows how to rebel.

P.P.S. Skill testing question? Please. I’m the youngest person of my friends. Annoying people is my job. It’s my calling. It’s really really fun.

BRILLIANT IDEA #1 (COPYRIGHT MOLLY©) - dye his hair purple.

BRILLIANT IDEA #2 (STILL COPYRIGHT ME©) - dye your hair purple. When he asks why, deny your hair being purple.

BRILLIANT IDEA #3 (©©©) - You’re twins, right? Dye your hair, and then pretend to be him. Talk to all of his friends. Flirt with everyone. Hopefully he has friends, if he doesn’t, see ideas one and two.

BONUS IDEA YOU’RE WELCOME - Just hecking run everywhere. Everywhere. Be the fastest forever everywhere.

If this doesn’t work then you’re not the brother I thought you were.

M

**double triple pps from the six foot juvenile delinquent 

hey weird new york boy

this is chase be nice to molly or i will drive to new york and drive right over you

thanks for reading i guess

chase

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Molly Hayes, who is always there for me when I need to punch science.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't planning on writing more of this and yet here I am. It's too much fun.

LETTER TO MY EXCELLENT (BUT MAYBE EVIL GENIUS MASTERMIND) LITTLE SISTER.

New favorite person? I will take this title with honor and pride and stuff. Except for the weird running dude part. Does it come with perks? Do I get a cool chair? One with wheels, they're the best. If I had a chair with wheels at school, I would go to class more often.

Wait. Ignore that bit. Stay in school, don't do drugs (including smoking. It DOES kill and it takes like shit). Eat your vegetables. Except for celery. I don't trust celery.

If you get to pick what to do a project on you should do a project on how celery doesn't actually count as food. It's not a known fact or anything but I'm sure there's enough out there to base a project on.

I was also bad at science but now I'm in big kid science where it is about blowing things up (sometimes). Or talking about how the simple things we're doing could potentially blow up, if we don't do it right. It's the first class I've ever taken that actually feels like it's preparing me for a life beyond school. Now if I ever get stuck in a kitchen with raptors I won't be defenseless.

You've seen that movie, right? Jurassic Park? It's older than you but come on. You seem pretty okay for a toddler so I expect you've done at least a bit of educating yourself in the way of classic film.

Must go faster is going to be my senior quote. I already decided.

I feel like punching science might make science blow up. Unless it's like... the science with rocks. Then you're just going to hurt your hand.

What position do you play in soccer? I used to play soccer, but everyone was so slow and I got bored of running in circles. Also they put me on defense. Not okay with me. My brother's boyfriend plays, though. He's got this whole America's Sweetheart for the New Age thing going, which basically means he's popular and nice at the same time. I don't really get it, but apparently Billy does, because I keep finding them kissing in weird places. It sucks. My brother's too straight laced for any kind of drugs, though, so you might want to think of another scientific breakthrough to retire on.

Celery. I'm telling you.

Anyway I don't get the point of having more grown up friends if they're gonna act like babies with drama.

\- Tommy, age 111 and still faster than most people. Why do people suck so bad at walking on sidewalks it took me ten minutes longer than it should have to get to the post office what the ~~hell~~ heck.

P.S. Okay your friend Gert can stay she sounds cool. Purple hair is pretty punk. So is knowing words like bourgeois.

P.P.S. I didn't dye my brother's hair but I did dye my own hair white and I look AWESOME and you're right it did annoy my brother so thanks for that, sis.

P.P.P.S. Is your friend really a juvenile delinquent? How do you live in LA and I live in New York and you know more badass people than me? This is unacceptable. All of my friends are squares who do things like work at the library or fence on weekends. Who fences anymore? Boring people. That's who.

Tell your convict friend that he'd have to catch me first and also that you seem perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.

T

* * *

Our Dearest Molly,

You had such beautiful hair. Such beautiful, deep brown hair, long and mostly free of tangles. You just had to play with candles while your parents were out, didn't you? And then lean over them, and well... honestly, we don't want to say the rest. It wounds us. It physically pains us.

It could have been okay, though. Your mother's trusty hairdresser Sandra is an artist, surely she could have done something to make the chunk of hair now eight inches shorter into a beautiful cut. But no. You took matters into your own hands.

Not even your biggest, strangest animal hat can hide that disaster on your head.

We will contact you when it starts to grow out, perhaps.

Until then,

The League of Lovely Long-Haired Ladies

* * *

~~mol i can't believe u went and cut all ur hair off ur parents are gonna KILL ME~~

~~it looks pretty cool tho if this is u entering ur goth stage let me kno i have lots of black hair dye and nail polish~~

~~XXX nico~~

* * *

**MOLLY.**

**WE REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU.**

**YOUR MOTHER HAS BOOKED AN APPOINTMENT WITH SANDRA (HER HAIRDRESSER) TO SEE IF SHE CAN FIX THIS.**

**IS THIS YOUR REBELLIOUS STAGE? IS THAT WHAT IS HAPPENING?**

**FAILING SCIENCE, GETTING INTO DRINKING, CUTTING YOUR HAIR.**

**WE'VE TOLD NICO NOT TO LET YOU HAVE ANY OF HER NAILPOLISH.**

**IN FACT WE'RE THINKING OF HAVING KAROLINA BABYSIT YOU FOR THE NEXT LITTLE BIT. SHE'S VEGAN AND DOESN'T WEAR BLACK, AND SHE GOT AN A IN BIOLOGY LAST TERM.**

**WE WON'T MAKE IT TO YOUR SOCCER GAME THIS WEEKEND, BUT YOUR COACH SAYS YOU CANNOT MISS IT, SO YOUR GROUNDING WILL BE LIFTED FOR THE GAME. KAROLINA WILL COME TO PICK YOU UP.**

**XOXO MOM AND DAD**

* * *

_~*~*~*molly!_

_I'm sorry about your soccer game this weekend. You played really well! You deserved to win. ): I made you this 'I'm sorry you lost' pudding. I fixed the recipe up from last time, and this time even Chase likes it! Again, I apologize for the last time I made you try it. Hopefully this makes up for it!_

_I also have something really important to tell you! I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm supposed to watch you because your mom and dad are going somewhere? I'm supposed to help you with your science homework, but I thought we could speed through that and maybe watch a movie! Or bake a cake._

_< 3 Karolina_

* * *

CHASE.

Can you come over and help me delete my internet history? Or bring Gert to do it. I just wanna EXTRA MAKE SURE I did it right because I had to look up a bunch of words and if my mom sees them she will FLIP OUT.

I learned a lot about gender and sexuality though! Why can't we learn about this stuff in science? It's way more interesting than a cell blooping around. You can't even SEE cells.

Karolina's girlfriend is really pretty though! I can't wait to meet her in person one day.

Also, to prove that I'm not going to drop out of school, here's a word actually from my science textbook: Hypothesis. I'll even use it in a sentence. With the data I've collected, my hypothesis is that grade eight science SUCKS.

M

* * *

MOLLSTER

the short hair is cool i dig it. karolina's gf is also cool. so is this rock i've attached to this note. you should figure out what kind of rock it is, and then you can tell your parents not to hate me cause i'm helping you with school

seriously i think theyre conspiring against me

gert thinks theyre probably evil scientists or something

talkbacklater

chase

* * *

 

LETTER TO MY WEIRD RUNNING BROTHER FROM ANOTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY

I am an evil genius. You're welcome.

You could always break your leg and then you would have a chair with wheels EVERYWHERE. See what I did there? Genius idea, AND EVIL because you'd have to break your leg.

Celery is really good with peanut butter and I won't join in on your 'smear campaign.' That's Gert's vocabulary word of the day. It means lying, usually with posters.

I'm going to do my project on DINOSAURS. If we're allowed. Right now it's all amoebas this and mitochondria that and no sharp teeth in sight. And of course I know about Jurassic Park, the new one just came out, dumbdumb. Get cultured.

I play forward, which is really fun, usually, except when your midfielders DON'T GIVE YOU THE BALL so you LOSE. That SUCKS. I hate losing, especially losing badly. It's no fun at all, and my teammates tease me if I get upset. That's the worstest part of all.

Is your brother gay? My friend Karolina's gay too. She just told me, because she met this really pretty girl online and now they're dating but she doesn't want her parents to know because she thinks they might be mad. Personally I would be happy if my daughter was dating a girl, especially a really pretty one, because then it would be like getting another daughter and girls are cool. I hope her parents don't get mad... Do your parents know about your brother?

Sorry about the kissing everywhere. That's gross. X:P

(That X is because I cut all my hair off because I accidentally lit my hair on FIRE and I had to hide the evidence so I cut it all off and hid it in the garden under a dead rosebush. Pretty sneaky, right? Even you, Cop Tommy, might have a hard time getting to the bottom of this mystery. That's why I just told you)

\- Molly

P.S. Do you ever think your parents are lying to you? I used to think that they only lied to me about things like Santa and stuff but now I think they're lying to me about bigger stuff. Is that normal? Is this what growing up is like?

I don't like it.

M


End file.
